


Devil's work

by Yuri_Onna



Category: Highschool DxD
Genre: F/F, Smut, Spanking, Yuri, highschool dxd needs yuri too!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 13:01:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10335296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuri_Onna/pseuds/Yuri_Onna
Summary: Because devil's work is...





	

The sound of the smack with echoes from the walls of the Occult Research Club.

“Oh, it seems that you really like it, don't? You’re a very, verrrry naughty girl.” she purrs. And another sound of the palm hitting bare skin is heard. 

“Y-Yes, I am.” There is uncertainty mixed with guilt and shame in her voice. But there is something else there too. A well hidden, yet unmistakable sound of pleasure.

A giggle, evil and malicious is followed by another smack. A body shivers on the knees of a girl, white panties resting on pale ankles, revealing round, frim buttocks.

“You enjoy being punished this way for being a bad person …”

A third smack is definitely harder. Her ass is surly all red now, yet she seems to have visible problems with hiding her growing excitement

“You enjoy being chastised by a devil, don’t you, a nun?”

Asia's lips trembles, she dares not to say this loudly, yet she raises her butt up a bit.

“Oooh, don't be so impatient,” Akeno says with a giggle and pushes her back down. “Devil's work is never done, after all.”


End file.
